And They Danced
by McKaylaBug
Summary: I'm not going to lie, this is plotless smut in its finest. Rated M for an obvious reason! B


A/N: This is smut without plot starring everyone's favorite sexy FBI agent and his just as sexy counterpart. Enjoy! (Warning: this is rated "M" for a reason, people! That reason is lots and lots of sex. And also language. So, you've been warned. Don't blame me!)

Also, I do not own Bones. Don't sue me. If, however, I did own David Boreanaz… *shakes head to remove images*

****************************************************************************************************************

They stumbled into his apartment after he clumsily unlocked the door. Finding a key was quite difficult when you had a beautiful woman's hands sliding all over your chest.

After slamming the door behind him, he pushed her up against it a bit harder than was necessary, and resumed his assault on her lips.

Panting, they pulled apart. His hands caressed the sides of her face and their eyes searched for answers.

"Do you want this?" he asked between breathes.

"I think its quite obvious that I want this, Booth." she stated very matter-of-factly.

"No, no not _this. _I mean **this.** All of this. Not just tonight. Are you ready?"

"I.. I don't know." she wanted to be honest with him.

His face fell, hopeless.

"You should go. This would be a mistake." he wasn't angry, but he was hurt.

"Booth. I want to be honest with you. I don't want to say that I'm ready for a… a relationship with you and then things not work out. I would like to try. I just need you to know that you will have to be very patient with me because I'm sure I will mess up."

"You want to try?"

"Yes, Booth, of course."

Both were smiling again as Booth lifted her straight up off the ground and attempted to carry her to his bedroom. They ran into the wall countless times, but the only thing that mattered was that the distance between their lips remain completely non-existent.

He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck as her fingers found the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head.

He stood up and pulled her legs with him. He positioned her so that her hips rested on the edge of the bed and her legs hung loosely down the side. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. She pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor, forgotten. She watched, mesmerized as he knelt down on his knees and kissed up her left calf. He straightened her leg completely above him and lightly sucked on the underside of her knee. She whimpered at the contact of his tongue and let her hand find her breast. She caressed herself as he kept kissing higher and higher to his goal.

Just as he reached the place where leg met hip, he pulled away and smirked at her visible impatience. He pulled up and kissed her lips swiftly before returning to make her squirm.

He kissed all around her panties, making sure not to touch the area that she so desperately wished he would.

"Booooth" she moaned.

"Hmm?" he devilishly asked while suckling her thigh.

"BOOOOTH!" she was almost annoyed at his valiant efforts to make her ask.

"Beg."

"Hmrph"

"What do you want? Say it."

"Please?"

"Say it. Tell me exactly what you want."

"I WANT YOU TO TONGUE FUCK ME UNTIL I SCREAM." blunt, and too the point, and he almost died laughing.

"Booth, please."

He waited until her eyes returned to his and then helped her shrug off her panties. He pulled her so that he was holding her ass in his hands and brought his face down to meet her core.

He breathed hot air onto her skin, causing her head to fall back and her arms become weak. He placed a single kiss perfectly on the little inflamed nub at her entrance and then pulled away again.

"Booth, do not make me say that again or you will regret it." she warned.

He chuckled but then said simply, "I want you to watch me," she looked back to him, "do not close your eyes."

They held eye contact as he closed in once again on her. He nuzzled her entrance with his nose and let the stubble graze her clit. She wouldn't let her eyes leave his as he slowly slipped his tongue into her folds. She moaned when she finally felt the contact, but wouldn't look away. His tongue flicked at her clit and then he sucked it entirely into his mouth. He held it there and flicked at it with his tongue. She was practically melting into the bed. He blew cold air onto her and then took one finger and pushed it inside of her. Pulling it back out with a come here motion, he brought her wetness with it, and coated her with her own juices. He then lapped at her until she was dry again and repeated the same steps. He sucked onto her clit once again while she let her fingers squeeze her breasts.

"Come for me, Temperance." he said while thrusting his finger in and out of her

She wasn't able to talk; she was entirely focused on keeping her eyes locked with his.

He pushed his finger inside and held it there while he let his tongue lick all over her pulsing clit. She was close. He could taste it. He blew on her core for the third time, and then took her clit into his mouth again. Expecting another little flick, she was thrown into oblivion when he bit down. He sucked her in and soothed her flesh as she bucked into him. She came into his mouth and arched her hips to his tongue. He lapped her sex up until she was left with a shiny glaze.

As she breathed as deeply as humanly possible, he pulled her into a kiss. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes with utter pleasure plastered on her face.

"Booth. Damnnit." she panted, "you made," deep breathe, "me beg."

All he could do was laugh manically.

After she controlled her breathing, she sat up without warning and shoved him back onto the bed.

"You are going to pay."

He looked excited while she threw off his cocky belt buckle and pulled his pants and socks off.

Doing as he had, she kissed her way from his ankles to his lips. She made a pit-stop at his boxers to grip his package without mercy. He groaned in surprise, and she smiled. She kissed him with more passion than he knew she contained and then straddled him. She leaned back so that her shoulders were parallel with his feet and ground her ass onto his throbbing cock. His head pressed back into the pillow and hands got themselves tangled in the sheets.

"Damnnitshitfuck."

She ground her ass into him once more before sitting back up. She sat back on her knees and helped him shuffle out of his boxers. She slid up his body, stopping when her breasts land on his dick. She kissed his taught abs and let her breasts move up and down his throbbing erection.

"HmmmTemperance…"

"Yes?" she mocked.

"You gonna make me beg?"

"Yes."

"Not gonna happen."

"You think?"

"I know."

"We'll see."

She placed a single kiss on the very tip of his dick and pushed his hips back down to the bed. She looked up to meet his eyes. She held his gaze while she took one achingly slow lick from base to tip and smiled when he moaned.

She licked around the tip and then back down to the base.

"Mmmm, Temperance."

"Yes?"

"Not gonna beg."

"Yes, you will." she said after taking another slow lick up his erection.

"No," he grabbed her under her shoulders, pulled her swiftly up, flipped her over, and pinned her hands to the bed, "I wont."

She tried to mock annoyance, but smiled when his lips crashed onto hers. He released her arms and they found there way around his neck. She pulled him impossibly closer and relished in the feeling of his chest on hers. He pause for a split second before pushing just the tip of his dick into her core. He locked eyes with her once again and pushed the rest of the way in, not stopping until he could go no further. She sighed contently and moaned as he pulled out. He thrust back into her hard and fast without any warning, and she yelped. He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He grabbed her breast and massaged it fiercely while they began to set a pace.

It was a dance all their own. The music was in their heads, but the rhythms matched perfectly. Hips met, tongues thrashed, lips were caught between teeth, and sheets were all but ripped from the bed as they neared the end. She felt herself falling and could find no ledge to grab onto.

She screamed his name as she fell, and the knowledge that he made her do that coupled with her writhing beneath him was all that he needed to dive after her.

Collapsing into each other, they fell, the room spun out of view and they held onto each other for life. Their breathing took an eternity to return to normal, but when it did, she pulled the sheet up over them and melted into his chest.

Wordlessly, the two lovers fell into a dreamless and deep sleep that went undisturbed until the sun filled the room with light.

End.

A/N: So, what do you think? I love reviews so please do tell me whether or not you enjoyed it! I hope to write more soon J


End file.
